


Tom Hiddleston, Random Celeb Rambles/Imagines

by blankdblank



Series: Tom Hiddleston, Random Celeb Rambles/Imagines [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: being gifted a teabag holder shaped like a manatee





	1. Chocolate Cupid - Tom Hiddleston

Sighing softly fidgeting with the hair tie tangled at the end of your long curly black hair ignoring the rough fabric from your knee length dress coated in a layer of paint and glue from your latest trip to your nieces kindergarten class to discuss your job as a photographer before the much awaited craft time.   
Pictures are apparently boring, drawing yawns from the children until you broke out your practically carved from stone Polaroid camera snapping pictures for all of the children who had eagerly granted you their attention when you revealed the fossil that drew chuckles from the adults in the room.   
Though their cheer died down as the others watched your niece, a genetically gifted klutz like yourself had knocked the can of paint nearly bringing her to tears until you’d sweetly said, “You know I was stuck between buying this one or a blue dress. I suppose it’s the universe saying I should have bought the blue one, you think?” Her smile grew as she wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands as she nodded before you turned her back to the project before saying softly, “Let’s see if we can get this hippo painted so we can get some of those cookies.”  
Your smile grew as she gripped her large brush again to dip in the still half filled paint cup you pulled from your lap before grabbing your own brush to assist her with the Paper Mache Hippo money bank you’d helped her make. The visit came to a close shortly after the bank was completed and set out to dry, leaving you to curl the small child in a tight hug before leaving to head back home. The skin on your thighs must have been an odd shade of blue with a pink from the hard fabric scratching your skin through the soft breeze and your movements doing your best to ignore the fight you’d had with your now ex roommate/best friend before your stop to visit your niece.  
.  
Stopping at the corner of the street leading to the park focusing your attention on your hair tie and finally freeing it to slide it over your wrist when you felt something stepping on your foot, glancing down a deep chocolate Springer Spaniel puppy came into view wagging its tail happily up at you with a soft yip. Happily it shifted from your foot as you knelt down ignoring the man with shined black dress boots at your side clutching the leash attached to the puppies’ collar.  
Your smile grew as you stroked the eagerly bouncing and turning puppy as you said, “You have got to be the most handsome male I’ve seen in years.” Gently scratching behind his ears drawing a content cooing from him as an irritated sigh came from the man at your side while his feet shifted before a soft relieved chuckle came from him noticing your attention to the puppy that hopped into your lap from your crouched position allowing him view of your stained dress as you rubbed the puppy’s ears, “I was having such a terrible day till I met you. Thank you.”   
Giggling as he pressed his nose against yours before laying against your chest allowing you to hug him, “Well I have to go but I hope you and your roommate have an incredible day.” Lifting him carefully after kissing the top of his head and setting him down before you stood and walked away after saying, “Bye little man.” Feeling the man formerly at your side watching as you left to examine the state of your apartment which broke your held in tears at the destroyed furniture and ripped pictures of you both along with all your food thrown all over the kitchen floor.   
Thoroughly examining your house you wiped your cheeks dry exhaling in relief that your library was locked keeping your collection of books, work equipment and computer safe from their trashing the place. After calling the police and filing a report you started cleaning with the help of your neighbor who took pity on you through your more frequent devastating lows lately. Filling your trash bin before he had to return home himself leaving you to break out the duct tape and mend the gashes in your couches, chairs and mattress until you could replace them before heading back out to the store for more food after salvaging what you could. Thankfully your stock of canned food had proven to be too much of a hassle for their tantrum leaving them to your fresh foods.  
Filling your cart as you strolled through the fresh and frozen sections your head turned momentarily hearing an excited squeal as a group of girls flocked around a tall man with combed back dirty blonde hair that had just walked on your aisle. Not even bothering to ruin the man’s day further with your most likely contagious mood you completed your trip, filled your trunk then carried it all inside to put it all away just as the locksmith arrived to switch your locks to prevent any further incidents.   
True you had no need of a roommate financially but you’d both longed for the same connection you had shared as children living next door to each other in your duplex houses that enforced your friendship with your shared balcony connecting your bedrooms allowing your mischievous sides to bloom through the years. But since Andrew came into Bethany’s life she’d changed and worse she couldn’t see it, never enough.   
You’d even catch her muttering it to herself sometimes as he shouted at her over the phone, and fresh from his latest stint in jail he’d driven your once assumed soul mate to trashing your house and belongings to doom herself to whatever fate she chose. Turning back again you sighed locking your doors and windows securely then headed to bed dropping the new keys beside your key ring on your dresser and collapsed groaning onto the fluffy thick comforter you had and slipped off into a light sleep.  
…  
Fresh off a 16 hour flight all Tom wanted was a walk to clear his head, one nice quiet, uneventful, walk. Stopping to adjust the hat on his head he let out a sharp whistle and smirked hearing the sloppy thudding of still overly large feet on the small chocolate Springer Spaniel clambering over to him eagerly waiting for its much awaited walk through the park. Wagging its tail and squirming between laps through his long legs he finally secured the leash to his harness and guided the small puppy outside locking up behind him as he said softly, “Now Bobby, I think a long walk should do wonders today. So go as far as you can I’ll carry you when you get tired.” Giving the small bouncing puppy a sparkling smile as he chuckled starting their trip with his first step.  
Nearly there, he whispered to himself hearing Bobby let out an eager yip, turning his face away from the woman that stopped at his left and slamming his eyes shut through an irritated sigh when he heard her soft voice say, “You have got to be the most handsome male I’ve seen in years.” Opening his eyes again Tom forced a smile to his face and looked to his left not seeing anyone until he glanced down finding the young woman crouched down to pet Bobby as he bounced and rubbed against you. Nearly ready to say something when he watched you lean back to allow Bobby onto your lap for a quick hug nearly causing him to snatch Bobby away until he saw your releasing him for a nose boop and bringing your ruined dress to his attention.  
Through your stroking Bobby’s ears his expression shifted hearing your slightly defeated and tear filled voice, “I was having such a terrible day till I met you. Thank you.” His heart dropped assuming what could have happened before he’d realized you’d already pulled Bobby from your lap saying, “Well I have to go but I hope you and your roommate have an incredible day.” His eyes trailed your lips after they came off of Bobby’s head before you’d simply stood and walked away saying, “Bye little man.”  
Freezing against his urge to rush after you himself when Bobby tried to climb up his leg reaching as high as he could causing him to nod his head and say, “Park’s not far now.” Glancing both ways and crossing the street when it was clear to enter the park stealing one more glance at your back disappearing into the distance as he mumbled, “I hope her day goes better.” Looking down at Bobby his smile grew, “You are incredibly handsome,” glancing up feeling his smile growing, “Figures, you’re far more handsome than I am.” He glanced back again sighing when he couldn’t see you and turned back, “Still, to not even notice me, hmm…”  
The thought alone perplexed him, being able to have a pleasant anonymous interaction with a woman who seemed to be having just as a terrible day as he was. Returning from their walk he left Bobby to nap on his bed in the living room to make a stop at the local store for some well needed supplies. Choosing to drive this time he parked and strolled inside wondering what he should make for dinner when a familiar blue stained peach dress stealing his attention.   
Drawing in a quick breath his curiosity got the better of him causing him to start walking over to the woman with her back to him debating between pizzas. An excited shriek broke through his thought as a group of young women surrounded him, through forced smiles he cheerfully handled his fans and made a quick search for you without success drawing a mental huff before he just filled his basket with a jumbled selection and headed home himself after paying.  
.  
Day by day for his walk Bobby would encounter his new friend, forming a familiar schedule making Tom shift his daily plans to fit it in on time. Your fourth run in had brought a new found eagerness to be far more welcoming to long walks as long as he could run into you in far more appealing sets of his clothes, something the cameramen trailing him seemed to notice causing his large smiles to be plastered all over the media for a possible love interest.   
A ‘fact’ was formed at the daily pictures of you bending to greet Bobby at your normal spot bringing the rumors to spark he only got the puppy to land a date. Something that seemed to be plausible until they noticed the two of you never spoke and that Bobby was the main object of your affection leading to a shift from ‘Poor Keanu’ images to ‘Poor Tom’ overnight at his silent observance followed by the irritated glances he fired at the cameras after you’d left him and Bobby alone once again.  
Though a trip to the States would soon disrupt their new schedule with Bobby’s first trip across the pond that hopefully could allow Tom to center himself again while he prepared for his latest trip into Loki’s world.  
.  
Breaking at the end of his morning jog wading through the crowd of cameras perched outside a small coffee shop he realized their target, the same woman he’d not been able to gain the attention of, seated at a small round table switching the lenses on an incredibly expensive camera. He looked over her worn jeans with small smudged painted hand prints on the thighs in a bright green under your tight grey sweater before noticing another woman retrieving the hanger of clothes through the cracked door to the bathroom, that shut fully then opened again revealing Idris Elba casually strolling out and smiling at the woman with a nod and sliding his fingers under his tie.   
Setting down her camera the cameramen outside captured as she scooted a chair closer to him and stood on it, resting her knee along the back while she removed the tie and refashioned it in a more intricate knot suited to its pattern with a smirk before Idris moved to his first location waving at Tom when he spotted him. Turning again she set twisted the chair around collecting her camera and straddled it resting her feet on the pegs watching as Idris moved through a few poses he thought would fit for the shoot before she added her opinions and started the shoot.  
Shot by shot as Idris was moved to fit the ideas the editors wanted the crowd outside caught the random positions the woman had to twist and contort into between wardrobe changes, all ending with her stretching out backwards off of a bench with her camera sideways to get the perfect angle of Idris perched on the tall counter staring into the distance while the light reflected around him off the decorations through the shop. As soon as the shoot ended Tom readied himself to leave only to enter catching Idris joining him for his walk back after changing and hugging the woman goodbye.   
.  
After their trip to Tom’s the cast members already in town gathered keeping Idris company as Tom showered before they all went out for dinner only leading to more shouted questions about Tom’s last relationship and how he’d got along with you so far.  
Idris’ smirk grew as he glanced over, “You know my photographer?”  
Tom shook his head, “No, we run into each other on our daily walks. She pets Bobby, he really looks forward to it.”  
Idris’ smirk deepened as his voice nearly purred in his attempt at a whisper while they claimed their seats, “Is that the woman you’ve been pictured with in the papers lately?”  
Tom sighed flicking his menu open trying to calm himself, “We haven’t even spoken and somehow the world thinks we’re committed and in love.”  
Idris, “You could’ve come inside you know, met her properly. She’s quite interesting.”  
Tom looked back up at Idris, “I was jogging, coated in sweat, not the way to meet her.”  
Idris chuckled, “Oh please, our first stop today was in my gym out here, if she can handle that she can handle you glistening after your run.”  
Tom smirked and shook his head looking back at his menu, “Woman like that she’s probably already with someone.”  
“Our second stop she had to turn off her phone, her ex has been ringing her nonstop trying to invite her to his wedding. Nearly two years I believe she said, and he’s getting hitched to the bird he went around on her with.”  
Tom lowered the menu looking at his friend as Chris at his left did the same, finally listening to what they were talking about as he asked, “So he cheated on her and wants to invite her to their wedding?”  
Idris nodded, “Apparently it was one of her Aunts. By marriage, had to wait for that divorce to clear first, but she wants Jaqi there. So I say you running into her life might be just what she needs, swoop in for some proper romancing. Poor bird had to pack up and leave the country at the first steady job offer to get away from them.”  
Chris nodded, “You should ask her out.”  
Tom turned to face him with a partially confused expression, “You don’t even know which woman we’re talking about do you?”  
Chris shook his head then grinned largely, “But she’s a photographer so she knows how to handle travel, loves your dog apparently and gets along well with your friends, well, at least one of us so far.” He patted Tom on the back, “Besides, you like her, I can tell. You never know if you’re meant to be till you leap off that cliff.”  
Tom sighed and muttered, “Mixing metaphors isn’t helping.” He watched Chris raise his brow and glanced to Idris noticing the same making him raise his menu again and almost gratingly adding, “I’ll consider it.” Bringing their smiles larger as the conversation between the other Chris and Robert erupted spilling out to include the group.  
..  
Landing in LA Tom collected the animal carrier Bobby was in softly speaking to him to keep him calm and added him to the baggage cart and heading for the car waiting for him. Nearly a week long trip had brought out a side to his once bouncing and playful puppy as each day he couldn’t find you and was banned from their normal walks due to the uncertain surroundings and swarms of cameras waiting for him on his packed schedule.   
Moping and disinterested Bobby swatted away the squeaking raccoon toy he normally loved laying fully in a furry chocolate puddle in the green grass covering the small fenced in back yard to the house he was renting for their visit. Sighing Tom laid out on his stomach gently stroking the softly whining puppy along his back while he spoke out in a soft tone, “We’ll be back home in a few days, please don’t be like this.”  
His heart nearly shattering at the forlorn look in the sweet creatures eyes before the tears broke free as Bobby squirmed from under his hand and turned to face the other way before giving out a exaggerated squeaking sigh. Calming himself finally a few minutes later after scrubbing his face with cold water from the sink he filled Bobby’s bowl and watched as he glumly marched his way into the kitchen and plopped his but down to stare mournfully into his filled bowl and slowly force down his food a bite at a time making sure to squeak out at Tom through his saddened glances up at him.  
“As if it’s not bad enough hearing it from my friends. Come on, I don’t even know her.” Bobby gave him another glance and Tom could swear he saw the puppies bottom lip quiver as his eyes filled with tears again as he pointed, “Don’t you do that. Eat your food and we’re going to enjoy this trip.” Wiping his cheeks and eyes with another wet paper towel doing his best to convince not only Bobby but himself that they couldn’t possibly be missing you this much. Not a word between you or even a glance gracing him with the knowledge of the color of your eyes or to see your smile. Your smile, something he spent hours imagining along with what it could take to draw it from you before it shifted to which of the countless sonnets and classical pieces of literature he could attribute to your eye color hoping to compare you to the great written lovers of the past.  
Tapering off to a broken whisper his voice sounded out in a tone matching Bobby’s appearance, “I don’t even know if she’d like me. She loves you.” Sighing he tossed the paper towel into the trash and began to pace, “Can’t just ask if she’d like to be my dog’s friend.” Bobby squeaked and Tom glanced at him before nodding, “Right, sorry, my roommate’s friend.” He rubbed his face again, “Fine, Fine! I’ll talk to her. I‘m not going to ask her out, just talk to her.” Walking over to the couch and stretching out hiding his face under a pillow to muffle his groan as Bobby happily wagged his tail and cleared his bowl before walking in a gradually slowing pace as his demeanor shifted again to claim his bed, wagging his tail after settling on it watching Tom only to go mournful again when he was looked at with another concerned glance.  
.  
Finally back in Australia Tom sighed collecting Bobby once again adding him to the baggage cart hearing his squirming and whining he started each day around the time they were supposed to meet you. The drive back home was pleasant enough after the crowds of fans from the airport leaving him to listen to Bobby in the back seat while he tried to focus on what his handler was telling him from his spot behind the wheel about the start of filming the next day.   
Parking in his driveway Tom pulled Bobby out first hoping that some grass under his feet would calm him only to start a mad dash after the dog when he sprinted through the closing gate to the driveway. Leaving his handler to watch on in shock for a few moments before making sure all his belongings made it safely inside before he went looking for them both.   
Breathing heavily Tom scoured the streets spotting the splitting crowds parting for the chocolate blur headed straight for an intersection. Pausing to glance both ways Tom nearly caught the thankfully cautious puppy before he crossed the street leaving him to wait until the lights changed again so he could follow again. Regaining his breath as the light turned he took off again not realizing the cameramen following after him, hoping for a story.  
…  
Yet another day without any sight of your little friend sank your mood again as it became increasingly obvious at how rude you must have been to his owner, not even introducing yourself, just some creepy woman hugging a stranger’s dog. The thought grew more and more self deprecating until the sound of barking stopped you from crossing the street to glance around the mostly empty street until you noticed the dog racing for you with his leash flailing behind him barking to keep you in place.   
“Well aren’t you just the most dapper looking fellow out today in your little vest!” you said as he neared you. Unconsciously your smile grew again while you crouched down allowing him to hop onto your lap and wiggle himself against you while you heard a faint shout of a name followed by pounding footsteps coming closer to you from a tall man in boots, a nice pair of black jeans buckled over a light blue dress shirt. Each step drew the identity of the man headed for you into reality, mumbling to yourself, “Can’t be..”  
Bobby hopped down from your lap as Tom came to a stop a few feet form you still panting slightly as he said, “Sorry bout that.” His eyes dropped to Bobby, “Bobby, you know you’re not supposed to just take off.”  
You stood feeling the blood trying to race from your legs to your face in hopes of turning you bright red, “He’s yours?”  
Tom nodded still attempting to catch his breath as Bobby tried to nudge him closer to you, “Yes.”  
Biting your lip you drew your phone from your pocket to find the picture your family had sent you, “So, for a whole week, I have a picture, give me a moment. For a whole week I’ve been ignoring you and talking to, Bobby, was it?”  
Looking up at him as he let out a breathy chuckle, “Yes, to both. What’s the picture of?”  
Glancing at your phone as you showed him a picture of him smiling as you pet Bobby making his smile grow, “My Cousin sent it to me, I thought it was just one of his pranks.”  
His eyes met yours admiring their strikingly pale silvery green shade causing him to chuckle again, “No that’s real.”  
You nodded mumbling, “Great job Jaqi.”  
He chuckled again, “You really didn’t know?”  
“My ex roommate took off with my tv so I’ve been flying blind for celeb gossip. What other juicy tidbits have I missed, like Oprah getting married or something like that. It would happen as soon as I’m cut off.”  
Chuckling again he watched you turn off your phone and slide it back in your pocket noticing the cameras gathering around you three as he drew out his phone, “I have to call my handler, let him know I found Bobby.” Selecting his number as you asked, “Would you like some tea?”  
His smile grew again locking his eyes with yours, “Tea sounds fantastic about now. Which shop do you go to?” Raising one of his brows curiously.  
“Oh no I meant at mine, it’s only a few blocks over, unless you’d prefer.”  
He shook his head, “No, um,” clearing his throat after his near shout, “That’s, sounds good.” Bending down to grab Bobby’s leash and follow you on your walk as he called his handler, “Hey, No I found him. I’m stopping for some tea. No, ya, I’ll let you know if I need a ride, thank you again. Bye.” Hanging up and sliding his phone back into his pocket and looking over at you, “Just got back from the airport.” Noticing the happy trot Bobby had between the two of you.  
You smiled up at him nearly painfully stammering out, “Have a pleasant trip?”  
He nodded, then his face twitched and his words spilled out, “Not really, no. Bobby was miserable the whole time. Barely got him to eat and he just moped around. Then he just took off.”  
“Well he, at least he didn’t get hurt, that’s the important thing.”  
Tom nodded, “How was your week?”  
Brushing your hair behind your ear, “It um, did a photo shoot and mostly spent the rest of the week helping with my nieces’ art class, it’s my month to ‘volunteer’ and her parents couldn’t do it, day jobs and all that.”  
“How old is she?”  
“Six in October.”  
His smile grew, “My niece is barely three, if she were older we could plan a play date.” Chuckling at how awkward a suggestion that was, not even your own children, someone else’s and he’s joking about play dates. “Who knows maybe they’ll end up in the same schools growing up, be best friends.”  
His smile grew again as he took in your lovely brick coated house after passing through the locked gate that you sealed again behind you keeping the cameras out, allowing you some sense of privacy as you went inside and Bobby was let off his leash to inspect the house. “Your house looks amazing.”  
“Thanks, please excuse the duct tape, like I said ex roommate and all that.”  
“Duct tape?” His eyes scanned around until you grabbed the cushion off of the chair by the door and flipped it revealing the tape before setting it down again.  
“Didn’t end well, all the chairs are like that, sorry for the shabbiness.”  
He smirked at your back while you turned muttering about forgetting the tea, “It is far from shabby, even with the tape.”  
Setting the kettle on the stove you prepped the cup set Tom admired while you fetched the rest of the supplies before you said, “I really am sorry for ignoring you. I didn’t know it was you.”  
He chuckled again giving you a dazzling smile, “I’m not mad about it. It was refreshing actually, to get to watch you bond with Bobby so well, the first day I didn’t want to speak to anyone, then you showed up and I couldn’t stop smiling,” glancing at the dog now curled up on a large pillow that had fallen onto the floor the night before from your reading on the couch then back to you after saying sternly, “Bobby.”  
You giggled gaining his attention, “It’s fine.” Turning to collect the kettle as it whistled and poured him some tea, offering any add ons before setting the kettle back on the stove and taking the seat at his side.  
“Thank you for the tea, it’s perfect, just what I needed.”  
“Well it’s been a-.”  
Your sentence broke as he blurted out, “I missed you,” Your lips parted in shock, “Terribly. Not just Bobby.” After taking another quick sip he shifted to face you, setting down his cup carefully and resting one of his hands respectfully on your knee, “I was wondering if you’d go to dinner with me.”  
Blinking you replied, “I, um.”  
His eyes dropped to his hand that he slowly slid back onto his lap with a flash of a smile, “No, it’s alright, I prob-.”  
“I have Bolognese in my slow cooker, I made a lot for lunch, so that was for dinner too. You’re welcome to it if you’d like. Though if you’d like wine or something else with it I’d have to go shopping.”  
His smile grew back, “Now that, I can handle, I’m staying just a few blocks from here apparently and I found an incredible wine on my trip to LA, I can go fetch it,” he caught you glancing around your house, “Or if you’d rather we could take it over to mine, let Bobby eat with us as well, watch a movie too if you’d like.”  
“Up to you really.”  
He smirked at you raising his cup again, “Let’s finish our tea and I’ll go set it all up and come get you properly.”  
“Sounds good, so do I have to change for this or is casual ok, or?”  
“Casual is good, we can work our way up to the black tie dinners.” Chuckling softly before taking another sip of the tea and shifting the conversation to learn more about you until the tea was finished and he left to go set up leaving Bobby with you at his refusal to leave. When he returned he helped you into his car and passed you the food carefully before driving you over to his rental that was nearly double yours. Claiming the food again allowing you to climb out as Bobby joined you happily trotting inside sniffing around the new flower vases with freshly bought bouquets Tom had added along with a few candles as soft music played in the background. Tom set the cooker in the center of the table and turned to look at you again with another soft nervous chuckle rubbing his palms together, “I’m still a bit new to casual dates.”  
His smile grew while yours did, “This is, it’s perfect. I can honestly say I’ve never had a date like this before.” You walked closer and he helped you into your chair before serving the food and wine remaining in the seat closest to you through the night hoping to learn as much about you as he could while Bobby spent the night curled between your feet at the table then stretched across your laps when he put on a movie to watch.   
Through the date you couldn’t help but smile the entire time while Tom had a sneaking suspicion this had all been Bobby’s plan all along when they locked eyes after he’d curled his fingers between yours gaining a wink from the small puppy before he nuzzled his head against your joined hands and used them as a pillow.


	2. Duck, Tom - Tom Hiddleston

Haven’t seen the new Thor movie so bear with me on this when bits on the film are wrong. Being called in last minute to play Valkyrie, parts most likely bigger in my mind than what it actually is.  
..  
Director, “Who are we gonna get to fill in this role now?!” Minutes after the actress left informing them they had taken another role.  
Stunt team, Chris Hemsworth, “You could call JaqJaq.” One of them is already dialing your number and another is pulling up videos of you training with them for several other movies knowing he’s going to ask who you were.  
Tom curiously asks, “What’s she like?”  
Chris smiles, “Just think me, but smaller.” Nodding and walks over to grab a snack from his bag leaving Tom confused.  
..  
The next day.  
Director, “So when’s this JaqJaq gonna get here, we gotta get them in for the fitting and some run through for he choreography..”  
One of the crew members, “She’s been here since 4 am.” Pointing through to the gym where you’re running through the last few fight scenes you’re in including your new weapons, watching the four scenes having to be reshot with you in it to match it as close as you can so they can just edit you in from green screen.  
The other actors come in to watch your rehearsals, you’re normally there with the stunt teams freakishly early and much later than the other actors. Never complaining and making sure you get it exactly how they want it.  
Tom can’t stop trying to spend all the time he can with you, joining Chris as he hangs around you treating you like you’re his little Sister, but he can’t seem to be able to speak with you on his own having to be dragged into the conversation by Chris who has a guess he likes you.  
..  
Loki x Valkyrie fight scene  
Tom is still distracted from your scripted scenes earlier, managing through them but it still seemed a bit awkward with you after cut was called.  
Punch, duck, sword twirl, duck, kick, spin to avoid, then kick.  
Simple enough Tom thinks. Until he’s on the set with you and just poof, nothing…  
He runs through the first few moves then suddenly realized his misstep as the back of your hand collided with his cheek, thankfully just the run through so your weapons were off set or he would have been hurt much worse.  
Your swing is meant to be blind so you freeze and turn at the sound with your mouth open hearing him gasp as others came over to check him as he lowers himself to his knee with a red handprint on his face and his right eye watering even through the lid he slammed shut trying to prevent the tears.  
You rush over crouching before him gently touching his face speaking in barely a whisper at your nerves, “I am so sorry!! You were supposed to duck!”  
He chuckles trying to get you to laugh, “Something I distinctly remember now. Nice hit though a few moments and I’ll be fine..”  
You glance at the handprint rising as the director comes over showing you away, you head to Chris’ side as his laughter dies down Curling his arm around you as he hears you mumble, “I am so fired..” you could hear his armies of fans arming up to come after you when they heard about it.  
He chuckles again, “Oh come now, I’ve caught him worse than that before. At least now next time he’ll remember to duck!” Laughing again hugging you tighter.  
…  
They end up deciding to film that bit later choosing to film more of your scenes allowing his face to recover for a few days. For the next five hours you film nearly endlessly doing your best to avoid glancing at Tom doing your best to remained focused. Getting a huge chunk of your scenes for that week done while Tom and more of the actors hung around to watch to see more of what you could do.  
Tom, “She alright? She won’t even look over here..” glancing at Chris curiously.  
Chris chuckled, “She could have broken Loki’s face,” chuckled again, “She thought she was going to get fired for it, all cuz you obviously were not watching her arms.”  
Tom’s cheeks, including the cheek he was still holding an ice pack to under orders of the on set medic, heated up in a mild and growing blush, “I, was..”  
Chris chuckled, “I saw you, you were not watching her arms, there way no way you could have missed her arm coming straight at you. Even she’s not that fast, you had time to move.”  
Tom drew in a breath as Chris spoke, “She still wouldn’t have gotten fired for my mistake.”  
Chris, “You and I know that, but all she knows is she got the part because we recommended her, she knows there’s a huge line of women waiting for her to lose the part and as a former stunt actress she knows you never hurt the main actors, especially their face.”  
..  
After you’re changed and heading home you run into Tom in the hall he’d been waiting for you in outside your shared dressing room.  
He shot you a large smile with a deep red oval shape across his cheek, “Hey, you had some incredible scenes today!”  
The knot in your stomach grew at his growing smile and nervous chuckle, timidly replying, “Thank you.”  
“I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner?” Giving you a hopeful smile.  
“I, with you?”  
He nodded chuckling again sarcastically adding in an attempt to get you to laugh again, “Well you did hit me in the face…”  
You missed the sarcasm with your nerves shooting back, “Which I apologized for..”  
He chuckled again glancing at his shoes then back up to you causing the light to flash in his eyes again with another growing smile, continuing again cheekily, “Well, if that’s a no then I’m just going to have to keep letting you hit me in the face until you feel bad enough to let me take you out properly.”  
Chuckling again as your voice cracked before you managed to squeak out, “I already cost the team more than enough money for having to skip the scene today, you can’t..”  
He bit his lip as you spoke before cutting you off, “You saved them money actually, you’ve been pulling incredible hours catching them back up. And the miss wasn’t your fault. I can’t seem to, be able to speak to you or act normally around you. You’re impossibly breathtaking and my mind went blank today, leading to this.” Gesturing at his cheek. “So no guilt trip, no threats, just please allow me to take you out properly. What do you say, you must be starving…” Giving you another pleading glance.  
You let out a shaky breath, “Alright, but next time duck.”  
He chuckled again, “I promise I will.”  
..  
Next rehearsal - he forgot, again, though this time you caught yourself, and he got it right the time after.  
Mid turn after a quick glance back you locked your arm mid swing, “Tom..”  
Tom chuckled his eyes glancing at your arm you’d stopped before it collided with his face again from their former eyeing of your figure from the back as Chris and a few stuntmen could be heard groaning in disappointment at the missed repeat, “Right, Duck, I’ll get it this time..” You drop your arm drawing in a deep breath moving back to your starting point readying yourself as he did again for your next take.


	3. Crush - Random Celeb

Having your celeb friend who you have a not so tiny head over heels situation with, over for a movie with a large group including your older brothers. The paparazzi swarm around your house waiting for a picture of them when they leave. Most of your brothers are his height and build with the rest of the guys the same way.  
…Movies over everyone’s hungry but can’t agree on what to get…  
Celeb, “Why don’t we go get that ice cream we were talking about?”  
The rest of the group picks some take out they wanted and decide to go get it until you hear the large group with cameras waiting outside.   
Your group turns back to you as you said, “Ok, none of us can go out like this. Last time was bad enough.” They follow you to the walk in closet in a guest room you never let anyone use that’s stocked with costumes they all look at you slightly shocked. You walk in and start selecting from the costumes and pass one to one of your brothers, “What? They were just going to get rid of them after the movies and shows I worked on. If I like them I buy them.. Just put it on, it’ll be fun.”  
He shrugs and accepts it, starts to strip and change into it while your crush walks over to your side with a smirk softly saying, “You know when you first asked me not to come in here the first time I came over I imagined shoes or maybe a poster of me or something, Not this.”  
You smirk back passing him a full body Squirtle costume, “This should fit you. I’ll add the makeup when you’re done changing.” They chuckle and start stripping beside you noticing your cheeks turning pink as you turned to searc for more costumes making him smirk wider.  
You hand out costumes to the rest of the group and add face paint to complete the looks before doing your own, adding whiskers and stripes to your chipmunk costume while they pick sunglasses to cover their different eye colors.  
You walk to the key bowl by the door, “Alright, random keys guys.” They smirk and follow your order before walking out of the house and one of them shouts “Scramble!!” Causing the camera man to break off in groups choosing one of the groups to follow while you all laugh and run for your cars.   
Your crush grabs your hand as soon as “Scramble” was called and joins you in the car, climbing in the drivers seat before saying, “It’s a manual, I can’t drive manual..”  
You giggle and climb in the back, “Scoot over.”  
He chuckles and barely manages to shimmy his way over to the other side before you jump up in the front and giggle when your feet are nearly a foot from the peddles before jerking the seat forward and driving to the ice cream shop.  
Parking in the lot you pause before climbing out of the car saying, “Alright, We’re here.”  
As your crush gently grabs your hand, “One thing first.” Your turn back to look at him as hes closing the distance between you and kisses you. Making you freeze as his hand cupped your cheek and then deepened the kiss when you snapped out of it and leaned into the kiss. After the kiss ended he breathlessly said, “You make an adorable chipmunk.”  
You giggled and rolled your eyes, “Big words from a giant Squirtle.”  
He chuckled smiling brightly at you, “Why didn’t you tell me about the closet before?”  
“Because it’s acceptable for you to have a costume closet, you’re an actor, paid to dress up in costumes and expected to keep pieces of your famous roles. Where as I’m paid to dress others in costumes along with their makeup. It’s just weird that I have one.”  
His hand curled around yours again, “It’s not weird, I think it’s an incredible idea. I think it’ll be our new thing. Tough hopefully we won’t have to break into it for our first date.”  
You shakily asked, “Our what?”  
He smiled back at you biting his lip after a soft chuckle, “I would very much like to take you on a date. Would you like to?” Lost for words you simply nodded making him chuckle again before kissing you again before saying, “I’ve been trying to get you alone to ask you for some time now. Let’s go get some ice cream.”  
Climbing out you both get in line for your ice cream getting more than a few curious looks at your random middle of the day full body costumes. Going mostly ignored except for the random kids sneaking pictures of the ‘weirdos’ they had spotted out for a treat. Climbing back in he help your dessert for you before handing them to you and smiling when he’d finally climbed in to accept them again after you’d stolen a lick of his ice cream cone after yours. His playful glare leading to his next gentle kiss before you made your way back to your house smiling at the others as they pulled up and parked as well with the camera men not far behind.  
.  
After returning inside you’d all set out your food and shared your stories of the disappointed camera men when they learned they had chosen the wrong person to follow while you and your crush finished your ice creams then ate the rest of the food the other guys had picked up for you both. When the night ended they all scrubbed and changed before leaving a few at a time. Your crush did what he could to make it seem like he was having difficulty scrubbing it off before finally asking to borrow your spare shower when you were back from yours.  
Taking as long as he could before walking out again in one of your towels to grab his clothes from your costume closet he’d ‘forgotten’ to grab. Pulling his briefs on under his towel facing away from you on the opposite side of one of the racks before dropping the towel and walking over to you with a smirk. Eyeing your freshly scrubbed skin in a tank top and flannel pj pants he’d gotten you fro your last birthday, clutching his pants in his hand and pulling them on before laying his shirt over his shoulder. Reaching out he slid some of the costumes near you from side to side on their racks before grabbing one and holding it up to your side causing you to turn making his smirk grow as he pictured it off the hanger and on you, “Next time you should wear this one.”  
You shot him a playful glare, “Oh yes the metal bikini is really going to hide who I am.”  
He chuckled as his smirk grew while he leaned in closer to you and whispered, “Then don’t wear it out.” As he set it back on the rack.  
A muffled giggle came from you as he kissed you again and pulled you closer to his chest only to turn and face your brother who walked in the doorway sliding the fuzzy cat in the hat suit you’d given him across his cheek as he asked, “Hey I know we’re supposed to give these back but it’s so soft, can I keep it?”  
You giggled and nodded, “Sure.”  
He glanced between the two of you with a growing oblivious smile and said, “Perfect. See you later Sis.” Giving his new outfit another approving stroke against his cheek, “I have my new Saturday morning cartoon outfit.”  
Your brief wave as he left made your crush chuckle again before turning to pull you into another kiss that deepened when your front door shut and locked again when your brother left.


	4. Manatea - Random Celeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being gifted a teabag holder shaped like a manatee

Sitting down to enjoy a nice cup of tea as one of your fave brit actor friends drops by to join you.  
Opening the door you give the group a large smile and they head on through ignoring as you say, “You can just head to the living room I’ll bring the tea.” Glancing in the living room you see they’re not in there you sigh and walk into the kitchen to find the group holding in their chuckles and smirking at you when you enter.  
Richard, “You got a new addition to your tea set I see.”  
Tom rubs the back of his neck awkwardly trying to be nice about it, “Haven’t seen anything like that before.”  
You roll your eyes glaring at marten and Benedict who chuckle before marten asks, “How old are you again?”  
You shoot him a half hearted glare, “Old enough to use what I like to make tea. And if you must know my niece picked it out for me from her trip to Disneyland. And just for that you don’t get what she picked for you.”  
Marten shuffles as you grab your tea and go to the living room sipping it as you went while he mumbled, “What did she get me?” As he followed you while Tom and Richard started to pour their own cups of tea in their own usual styles before joining you to see the pictures she had sent you as well.  
— just picked the first 4 brits names that popped in my head


	5. New celeb possible idea #1/2 - Random Celeb

New reality AU possible idea  
You’re at an event with the celebrity you’re dating, you’re in the car on the way over.  
There’s a movie you wanted to see after.  
“You can’t see that one, I dated x.” (X is nowhere near the main character in the film)  
“So?”  
“I’ve seen them naked makes it so you can’t see the movie!”  
You nod, “alright then, in that case you can’t see the new Avengers movie or the one about King Arthur, or anything with any of the lord of the Rings or Hobbit actors.”  
Their eyebrows raise, “How many actors have you dated?!”  
You cross your arms, “None, But I’ve seen almost all of them naked, or at least close to it, and at one point or another had a far more emotionally fulfilling relationship with them even if it was entirely dreamed up on my side, but each was important in a way of helping me through some very hard times in my life. So that leaves you with a very small list of three actors whose movies are safe for you to see.”  
“That’s not even the same thing!”  
You turn to face them uncrossing your arms, “No, it’s not, but you know what, I can understand keeping your secrets, not that I have a huge list of people that I talk to in the first place, and in the least I would have enough respect that if you’re uncomfortable watching something with either you or a certain person in it I would understand and take it somewhere else, out of respect for you.” You point your finger at him, “But don’t you dare for one minute think that just because you’re this huge important actor that you have the right to tell me what I can or can’t do, say or watch. Because i’ve been there before and I will be damned before I let you or anyone else have that amount of control over me again. Now you’re an incredible actor but just because I like your movies doesn’t mean I have to like you as a person, so I think it’s best that we just leave it at nice to meet you.” The car stops at the event and the driver is doing his best not to laugh as you get out and walk into the event thinking to yourself as you go through the secondary private entrance, “I spent hours getting ready I’ll be damned if I’m missing this.”  
You end up spending the entire event speaking with a table of the Mothers of some of your favorite actors, not knowing who they are, you don’t trade last names, all of the actors can’t keep their eyes off of you and are smiling at how attentive you are to their Mother’s needs, fetching them tea and sharing the snacks you’d snuck in in your purse knowing that you’d have to wait hours for the small meal at the end along with lending your fuzzy wrap to one of them.  
The mother you bond with the most grabs your number at the end and sets you up with her son for a date the next week, you agree figuring what the hell.  
Your ex spends the whole night ranting about you, nobody agrees with him and everyone abandons him.  
You weren’t just there as his date, you were asked to present a few awards and to introduce a few people.  
…  
The moms all go to have a dinner after the event and they ask about you.  
“How did you start talking in the first place?”  
“She asked us if we wanted some tea.”  
“What all did you talk about.”  
Huge smile with an excited gasp of air. “Oh everything from clothes to movies and food, oh and the jerk she was supposed to sit with.”  
“She didn’t ask about us at all?”  
They shake their heads, “Didn’t even trade last names dear.”  
Your favorite actors mother nudged her Son’s elbow with hers and whispered as he leaned in, both with smiles, “I got her number, so you can call her.”  
“Mom I…”  
“Oh psh…she’s an incredible woman, you’ll love her, just the sort of woman I want for you. Besides I already set it all up, dinner and a movie next Thursday.”  
“Mom..”  
“Don’t Mom me.” Fixes his tie with a large smile, “You’ll love her.”  
…  
At the date  
He walks in your nerves spike.  
And heads over to you , “You’re Xs Son?”  
He nods with a smile sitting down in the empty seat.  
*you’re mentally screaming while you sip your tea* before thinking, “Oh dear…”

…

Reality AU idea #2  
Being a type of person that can get exhausted to the point where you’re a bit out of it and you turn into a more outgoing person, while appearing normal to others.  
Being at a semi formal event where your favorite actors are and getting stuck in an elevator with them on the way out and turning to them after hitting your button, glancing at the wife of your favorite actor (whose been getting a lot of hate from his fans since their surprise wedding) after smiling at him, she steps back unconsciously and he curls his arms around her waist kissing the top of her head, “Has anyone told you that you look absolutely breathtaking today?”  
She just beams from the compliment while he does the same, “Thank you.” Curling more into his hug happily while the group smiles at the snuggling pair.  
You glance at the rest of the group waving your hand at them, “And I have to say, just a blanket statement to your Mothers, Well Done.”  
They all smile larger at you before you point at Robert Downy Jr and Hugh Jackman, “And your wives, wow,” waving at the three husbands, “You loss them, shame on you.” You glance at the still smiling new bride, “Have an incredible honeymoon, it’ll all calm down, we’re not all jerks.” You point at her husband, with a semi serious gaze, “Every chance you get, don’t forget how breathtaking she is and how you lucked into it.”  
He smiles larger, “No problem there.”  
You glance back at the others again with another giggle, “Very well done.”  
You walk out as the doors open and one of your other favorites says, “She complimented our mothers and said nothing about us directly. What sort of pickup line was that?”  
Actor, “I think she was trying to be respectful about it.”  
New bride quietly whispers to her husband, “I like her.”  
One of your other favorites says, “Is it bad that it worked for me?”  
Hugh, “Would have worked for me.”  
Rdj, “My Wife would have hugged her.” Pulling out his phone to text her.  
The one that said it worked for him walks after you, the one that was next to him quickly rushes after him.  
.  
You wake the next morning and head out into your living room to find both of them crashed on your couches thinking to yourself, “What the hell?” You walk closer realizing who they are, “Oh damn… what the hell did I say last night??”  
.  
They invite you to a breakfast and some of them brought heir mothers and wives who are smiling at your compliments.


	6. Hello, Stranger

For weeks now you’d been ran into by the man of your dreams countless times now. And yes, literally ran into. Strolling through a store, trying your best to weave through the countless waves of people passing you by you shifted aside, without any luck of avoiding the chest of the sweater wearing giant in question. Looking up your eyes met a pair of crystal clear blue eyes dripping in shock and embarrassment as the tantalizing lips not so far beneath them were parted in a soft gasp followed by a tender accented voice exited them saying, “I am so sorry.” Chuckling softly his hand at the end of his gangly arm eased through his hair as he continued, “I, uh, didn’t see you there.” Savoring the brief glimpse of purple eyes under your dark curls he could have sworn he’d spotted somewhere before.  
Smiling up at him in a rapid flash you chuckled in return before eyeing the group of girls whispering about him at the end of the aisle as they filmed your exchange, “It’s alright. You were fleeing, no harm done.”  
Glancing over your eyes landed on a familiar figure flashing you a wink and a grin as he leaned in to the british actor’s side saying, “Car’s waiting.”  
Within moments of his eyes leaving you your mind had restarted and you remembered, “Waffles.” Mumbling the word to yourself you eased past him and continued your trek on to fetch the elusive item you’d forgotten to bring home all week. Looking down again Tom’s eyes scanned down to his feet in shock then circled around him only finding the same group from before. The gentle pat on his shoulder brought his eyes back to his handler, Luke who smiled at him softly and said, “No worries, she’s already got your autograph.”  
With brows raised Tom’s eyes glanced back again as his body obeyed the gentle nudge from Luke back to the front doors then roamed ahead again through his asking, “You’re certain?”  
Luke nodded, “Ya, she was at the after party for Suburban Shootout’s first season.”  
Meeting his handler’s eyes at the side of the car Tom stopped to face him with a puzzled expression as he said, “I didn’t know you then. How could you know that?”  
Luke smirked and softly chuckled, “No, but I know her, she told me.”  
Nodding again Tom climbed into the waiting car as Luke claimed the passengers seat up front glancing at his phone once again as the driver took off to avoid the looming cameras headed their way. Keeping his eyes locked out the window Tom eased back against his seat ignoring the buzz from his phone knowing it was about you, some mystery women he’d been caught embracing in the supermarket in some random town. Only adding fuel to the fire after his latest costar had shot down that they were together but assumed he was already with someone else by the distant look in his eyes. When in truth, that look was merely pure exhaustion being masked by a man too kind to reveal he was being bled dry by the constant noise and massive workload. But comfort eased in with the glimmering vacation he was promised that Luke had been secretly planning, with no one but himself knowing its whereabouts or what he would even need to pack, only being promised that he would enjoy it thoroughly. Finally drawing out his phone countless hours later Tom smiled softly ignoring the flood of crying emojis and broken hearts while he tweeted a simple message with a link to the picture of your momentary embrace before what appeared to be a carefully planned escape on both of your parts.  
“To my dearest Cinderella, I pray your journey home went safely, and I shall forever treasure your single clue you entrusted to me, a single utterance of ‘Waffles’. I shall wait faithfully for your return, Love always, Your Devoted Prince.”  
…  
Struggling to maintain your calm demeanor you evaded the swarm of girls ogling you up and down trying to determine from under your baggy hoodie. Stained in liquid from a humming bird feeder you’d accidentally ran into years ago, over your bra and comfortably mangled jeans bearing large patches of your legs as the rest of your clothes were being washed back at home. Ignoring their comments and judgments you collected your prize and promptly headed home after paying.   
Sighing softly you sat at your dining room table across from the tall and shirtless figure of Luke chuckling softly as he glanced at his phone. Drawing your attention from your large plate of waffles as he said, “Check your twitter page. I sent you a message.”  
“You can’t just show me? We’re five feet apart.”   
Smirking up at you he chuckled again, “Just look.”  
Rolling your eyes you shifted your pants-less legs across the smooth fabric coating the large cushions as your large tank top flowed over your lap and nearly choked on your mouthful of waffles as you read the message before meeting Luke’s eyes as he laughed at your pinking cheeks. “What the hell?!”  
Claiming another forkful of his dinner he smirked at you saying, “Seems you made an impression.”  
Rolling your eyes you pointed your fork at him in a playful glare, “Don’t you dare let me get caught up in some love triangle nonsense. I have a week before I’m back in Tokyo, I don’t have time for that.”  
Nodding his head he chuckled again, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
…  
Waking early the following morning you fixed your hair back into a long bouncing ponytail over your plain coat and sundress with tall heels strapped around your ankles ready for your meeting with a magazine interesting in shooting you for a spread that would come out the following Winter. Enamored with your look the magazine agreed right away, showing you to their studio to start shooting with a photographer that had been urging them to use you for this at the wish to work with you once more. Spending most of the morning bringing his ideas to life through the film packed with seemingly countless images of you in equally as stunning gowns and outfits easily sealing you in the minds of the directors as the right choice for this shoot.  
All your life your height had been an issue, barely under five feet until high school you were pushed into sports and dancing hard, at least until your so called growth-spurt landing you in the mid five foot range depending on your exhausted slouch for the day. Short but with a unique look you and your doll like face landed you in countless deals for shows, commercials and magazines all through Asia. Of course it didn’t hurt that you grew up in Tokyo mostly after being taken in by your Japanese paternal Grandparents when you were a child, so all through that time you stuck out and gained quite a following before anyone had dared approach you for a professional gig.   
Work had been flooding in and you were mainly focused on resting your body after the grueling training sessions for your upcoming Japanese Drama film you were cast in.   
Between seasons on the modern romance you found yourself as the mysterious stranger intruding in the main couple’s love affair you were set to begin filming on the feudal romance feature film as a masked demon bearing a Princess’ body to gain the love of her reincarnated long lost Soulmate.  
Mentally your mind eased through the hand and wrist motions of the sword skills they had taught you as your feet shifted their weight. And only stopped as you forced your legs to cross to avoid looking insane eating alone as your body shifted through some nonsensical dance moves. Exhaling slowly your eyes raised to the man approaching you with your large plate of waffles surrounded by eggs and sausage that you’d ordered. Softly thanking him your eyes fell to your plate as he turned to leave, rejoining his friends behind the counter to continue their shared whispers about you between stolen glances.  
…  
Aching and tired Tom filed in behind the long line of his Marvel costars into the diner, looking up only to flash a polite wave at the little girl who whispered ‘Loki’. Shifting his eyes to the right, a smirk danced across his lips while his fingers drew out his phone once again from his pocket to steal a picture of the helplessly distracted woman across the room. Claiming his seat, his thumbs danced across the screen before he eased it back again in time to claim his menu. Flipping the page a collective group of pings from across the room brought his eyes to the distracted woman easing her phone from her jacket pocket mid bite only to hold the fork between her teeth as her brows pressed together thumbing through the feed until her eyes rose to catch the brief wave from the smirking actor.   
Clearly shocked he softly chuckled, looked away and shared the story with his costars of how he supposedly knew you and your imagined romance only to glance back again with lips parting at your now empty table. Turning his head he spotted you darting out of the diner on the phone with a clearly shouting person. With a glance at Luke a streak of jealousy split through him as his mind still lingered on how your dress flowed around your clearly stunning figure as you fled, remembering Luke’s vague statement on his knowing you. Returning to his selection again after the soft informing from Luke that it had to do with work Tom sighed and bit down his interrogation into his handler about you. Not knowing just how deeply this would affect him and continue to until he was yours.  
.  
Burning and aching through the night Tom tossed and turned before his conversation and trip filled morning ending with another unnoticed collision. Apparently through his avoiding of your avoiding the crash he’d still crashed into you with another pleased smile saying, “Hello, Cinderella.”  
Rolling your eyes you ease around him only to be nearly knocked off your feet by Chris Hemsworth who bore a large shocked expression, reaching out to steady you as he apologized profusely only to nod his head and turn away just a second Chris crashed into you with an equally as pleading apology. Chuckling weakly your word left you as Mr Evans eased his arms around your middle drawing you out of Mark Ruffalo and RDJ’s way through their enthralled conversation. Glancing up you flinched your hands back from the chiseled body you were drawn against and pointed at the ground saying, “I’m just going to wait here and let you all pass through.”  
Smiling at you softly Mr Evans’ eyes sparkled at you as he asked, “You sure you’re alright?”  
Nodding in an obvious lie you exhaled as his arms released you and his hand gently brushed your jacket back into place and he turned to join the line of the stars catching the quickly averted glare from the brit at the head of the line being pulled forward by the guards around them. Stealing another glance back again Tom only caught a swaying set of curls soon vanished into the crowds again through the window of the waiting car.  
.  
Somehow yet again you had landed on the papers and sparked a wild fire as rumors spread through photos of you in Chris’ arms as Tom glared from the distance. Normally a gentleman on paper and screen in interviews this spurred a wave of romantic assumptions fervently being denied by both sides only claiming the glares were fro their crashing into the poor woman so carelessly. Though the damage was done, only this time Tom got a clear glimpse into the life of the woman he’d been entangled with as link after link was uploaded in the feeds about your movies, shows and commercials compiled on your fan page flooding with fan pictures and well wishes in mostly varying Asian and European languages tagged with countless more images from your shoots. Smiling deeply each image and video lightened the actor’s heart realizing how you’d been so calm around him unlike how most others might have reacted had they recognized him.  
“Not just beautiful but talented as well.” Reading aloud to himself from yet another of the reviews translated from a magazine spread on your character from the first season of the Romance Drama. Flicking through the internet Tom rose from his seat once he’d read the message from Luke concerning the box on his table by the front door Luke had filled with copies of your shows and films, knowing he’d want to look up on you. Biting his lip he carried the box into his living room and watched through as much as he could manage before falling asleep to the smooth melodic sound of your voice singing the theme song for the show yet again.  
Falling helplessly for you with each and every image flashing past Tom felt his questions about you arising as he pondered Luke’s actions around you trying to gage his opinion and feelings fro you. Unwilling to harm one of his closest friends, even if it meant shattering his own heart.  
…  
Glancing up yet again through a restrained huff your eyes landed on Tom’s catching his smile as he yet again apologized then chuckled as you replied, “I’m wearing heels Tom. How did you miss me, again?”  
With another rub of his neck he replied cheekily, “Technically I didn’t miss you at all.”  
Rolling your eyes again you moved to walk around him only to pause before the coffee shop he’d been led to crash into you once more making you say, “I have a flight to catch.”  
In a hushed tone his hand landed on your shoulder holding you in place as he quietly asked, “Could I at least get your number?”  
Smirking up at him you replied, “Luke has my number. I’ll tell him to pass it on.”  
Nodding again he released you only to gain a quiet promise of asking his burning questions of you to Luke the following day after his own flight. Jostling trip, one right after another his eyes settled on the stunning figure before him at the film awards show you had both been nominated for trophies of your own. Easing out of his car his eyes danced over your figure through the screaming waves of your fans patiently waiting for their own turns for your attention and photos, working his way closer before getting called away firing off a message. Finally utilizing the number Luke had happily passed on he simply wrote, “You look breath taking, xo, your faithful Prince.”  
All through the night you tried to relax after reading his message before finally claiming your trophy after your name was called. Chuckling through the cheers you fired of a sweet yet to the point message for your Grandparent and thanked them for all their hard work raising you then left the stage to barely miss Tom being ushered out to present the next award. All night he struggled in vain to get closer to you only to sink deeper in his seat in his ride to his vacation home where he’d be staying for a few months at least.  
…  
Shirtless and roaming through the fine home in the peaceful countryside town a smile remained on his face even through his aching heart. Taking in each detail before finally settling on a guitar propped up across the room. As if in a trance he crossed to claim it and sat alongside the stand in a thick armchair easing his fingers across the chords. Closing his eyes allowing the words and melody to easily flow from him forming the seemingly melancholic song only to open them once again at a soft thump on the doorway across from him. Rapidly his smile had returned taking in your exhausted appearance after he’d obviously woken you from sleep just a few hours since the awards show. Apologizing and watching as you fixed him his tea perfectly without any questions as to how he enjoyed it and settled into your new shared living quarters through your mumbled your meddling Cousin’s name, “Luke…!” Then turned to head back to your room to drop heavily into the large pile of blankets and pillows to return to sleep as Tom peeked in your doorway then claimed his room beside yours in hopes of sharing your first night together. Hoping soon there wouldn’t be a wall between you for long.  
Happily stories were spilled on both sides easing the pair of you closer every day as he relaxed through your filming. Only pausing at the few trips to your set with the awed men trying for your attentions, mainly ignored by both of you until with a sudden closing of the door to your trailer a a hand cupped your cheeks as a starving kiss engulfed your lips for a heated tangling hoping to seal in his amorous affection for you shortly before your upcoming kiss scene with another.


	7. Starving

Getting off a nearly all day international flight. You get set up on a blind date with Tom Hiddleston and you are starving. Dinner/bowling/mini golf/arcade date or something. - Tom is the same way, long week of interviews and just doesn’t have the patience to act like he’s interested in talking at all through the meal in a restaurant he’s been wanting to try for a while now.

You both show up with your friends who just got engaged, they take a table, you take another. Walking through the parking lot you say, “This might be a bit strange to suggest, but I just got off an 18 hour flight and I haven’t eaten since the day before and I’m terrible at being charming and endearing when I’m starving so would it be weird to just eat and hold off the awkward getting to know you and bonding over the meal. I swear I’ll be impossibly charming afterwards.”

With a relieved chuckle Tom nods and smiles at you saying, “I was wondering the same thing actually. It’s been nonstop interviews for weeks now, and I have simply been dying to try this place since it opened.”

With a glance at your friend’s backs you animatedly said, “Thank you. Beth thought it was such an unknown concept, going out to actually enjoy the meal without having to worry about choking through a conversation.”

Catching your eyes Tom’s shoulders relaxed as he chuckled softly again, “My thoughts exactly. So, I look forward to enjoying the meal with you and the date that follows.” Responding with a soft chuckle his eyes skimmed lower as your smile grew. Only to shift forward again as your hand gently pulled him a few inches to his left to avoid the pole he nearly walked into, drawing another chuckle from him before crossing the short sidewalk to enter the building.

.

Following the hostess your fingers eased over the ribbon dangling down the center of your back from the small accenting belt your friend had added to just under your bust that had shifted yet again to brush along the back of your thigh. Blindly your fingers trailed along it, drawing Tom’s eyes to trail down your back. Following their path only to lose sight of them in the pause of your steps that he missed only to ghost against your back, barely able to stop in time before crashing into you. 

Meeting your eyes again his smile grew in a flash as he slid around you to claim the seat across from you in the dimly lit booth with three small red candles along the wall beside you to light it for you. Sharing another brief smile your eyes dropped to the menu while Tom’s scanned over you once again. Barely able to remember your agreement until the approaching waitress arrived to take your drink orders through her excited giggles at meeting him.

Through a few shared comments over the menu with an agreement for sharing a few of the sides was struck while you ignored the hand motions your friend was casting your way. Glancing over the food your eyes rose and the furrowing of your brows caused Tom’s head to turn only to see Beth’s hands shift from a point at Tom through her mouthing ‘say something’ into a brief wave at the curious actor who’s lips quirked up momentarily before he met your dazzling eyes paralyzing him while you said, “Helpful hints.”

With another soft chuckle his eyes followed yours back to the food while mirroring your actions to claim the silverware before you and start on the meal. A taste at a time you both settled comfortably while comments eased their way out of the pair of you flowing into a natural sharing of your favorite restaurants and foods you both enjoyed through your travels all over the world. 

Smiles and chuckles eased in through the quiet moments while you ignored your buzzing clutch on the corner of the table beside the wall, between the soft pings coming from his jacket pocket housing his phone as well with details for his next set of travels and his social media account alerts you both silently agreed to respectfully ignore through the date. 

Through a soft sigh your left hand rose to grab your phone, with a simple swipe Tom’s eyes caught the flash of neon colored stars in a black background on the screen behind the apps with a girl in a sundress catching a falling star vanishing behind your messages window. 

Scrolling up again your voice softly repeated, “Say something.” With a creeping smile Tom held back his chuckles knowing exactly who they were coming from. “Look up, he’s smiling, you’re missing it…” flicking your thumb his eyes trailed the identical messages filled with the same urging and fuming emojis earning a soft chuckle from under his breath. “The food cannot be that interesting…” 

With another woosh another message popped up and you parroted, “Why are you reading my messages?” 

Whoosh, “Stop reading them!” 

Whoosh, Tom’s bottom lip eased into his mouth as he fought a creeping blush while he fought his laughter, “Tom, I’m madly-.” 

With a playful glare at your phone you quickly fired back a message in return while you mumbled, “Oh I am not falling for that again.”

Switching off your phone you slid it back into your clutch and eyed his deepened smile through his adoringly playful gaze and soft blush as he asked, “I’m sorry you’re madly what?”

Rolling your eyes drew another chuckle from him while you pointed your fork at him saying, “Don’t even.”

Leaning forward his arms rested on the table before him as he replied, “I’m just trying to figure out what madness I drew from you in this brief meal so far.”

Chuckling weakly in return you fired a playful glare at him, reaching over to steal a piece of his meal earning a playful glance in return earning his thievery from your plate as well while you softly hummed at the stolen bite deepening his smile before he tasted his and mirrored your response in a lower tone. “So good.”

Meeting your eyes again Tom replied, “We are going to have to come back again sometime soon. There’s at least three more dishes I was torn between choosing.”

With an agreeing hum as you covered your full mouth through your chew and following swallow you replied, “They also deliver, so you don’t even have to dress up.” Eyeing his smile you quickly added while your eyes scanned over his suit, “Unless this  _is_  your casual. Most of your pictures  _are_  in suits.”

Through another playful chuckle he nodded with a widening smirk as he replied jokingly, “I also sleep in them. Can’t get enough of them. Sweats and t shirts are so foreign to me, wouldn’t even know where to buy them.”

With a giggle of your own you stabbed another piece of your meal and replied with a growing smile, “Exactly what I thought. What else would such an impossible gentleman sleep in rather than a fine suit.”

Chuckling again his eyes scanned over the heart stopping dress seeming to have been made just for you, though he’d seen it on clothing racks in high end shops before in a shade pairing nicely with his suit, that he hoped to see you in far more jaw dropping numbers just like it in your future dates he was already mentally working into place. Asking, “Do you as well? It seems to be made just for you.”

Through an easing smile Tom’s smile returned through your response, “Most of my line come from designs for myself.” With a raising of his brows the short bio he had been given of you flashed back in his mind at your designer status for a small clothing line in countless larger high end clothing chain shops through your countless collaborations. “But normally, no. I’m quite the opposite, normally you’d find me lounging out in a man’s sweater and knee high socks. Beth always gives me such a hard time about her not being able to bring men over due to my constant lack of pants.” Sipping on his tea you caught the mischievous flash in his eyes causing you to add, “I wear shorts. It’s just the sweaters are so large-..” With his creeping grin you huffed and stabbed another piece of your meal saying playfully, “You’re just as bad as her..”

Chuckling again he lowered his glass and responded through another flashing grin, “Oh trust me, I have no objections to your no pants rule.”

Giggling softly you pointed your fork at him saying, “Careful what you say around Beth or she’d take it far too seriously.” Meeting your gaze again as he claimed his next bite your smiles grew through weak chuckles before looking back to your plates. 

Enjoying the meals fully before joining the other couple wearing expecting smiles eyeing you both with hopeful grins leading the way over to the cars again to go to the gaming section of the date. Filling the back seat feeling the watchful eyes on you through your continued playful conversation flooding through the rest of your date until you had to reluctantly part at the end of the night while you made sure to trade information and both happily agreed to the follow up date without the chaperones.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random idea i got at work.

Halfway through your weekly shopping trip you made a stop to grab another stack of notebooks, taking full advantage of the sales due to the back to school season.

A few feet before you a large ignoramus of a man knocked nearly a full shelf of notebooks onto the floor at his irritation of having to claim the shopping task from whoever was shouting at them through the phone at the lack of the desired designs. In a near instinctual motion you set your cart aside with a sigh and quickly knelt to work the scattered notebooks into their former piles. From the corners of your vision you spotted a formerly slacking teen approaching in an eager pace while a second and larger gentleman joined you on your left aiding in the speedy repair work before you both rose claiming a stack each and glanced at the teen. “You really didn’t have to do that. I could have managed it…again.”

With a shrug you moved back to your cart replying, “Near instinctual now.”

His eyes widened as he finally took a full look at your face, “You’re y/n! You worked retail?”

You nodded and glanced at the manager behind him calling his name. Within an instant he’d drawn his phone and stolen a candid shot of you and the second man who lowered to join the frame stealing a glance in the image on the screen to see your face with a growing smile as you recognized the face of your favorite actor behind him through the brief click before the teen ran off.

In a near playful tone the actor asked, “Working on your latest screenplays for the next season?”

You nodded, “Ya, finally got the go ahead.”

“Any ideas for the lead?” In a struggle not to let your blush free you chuckled weakly knowing he’d confirmed his deal to take the lead in your upcoming show.

“A few.” Causing his smile to widen as he joined you on your moving to the next aisle as another wave of shoppers came through, allowing you to eye his basket resting on his bent arm soon added to the child seat of your cart at your offer as he milled around with you.

“I think i still have nightmares sometimes about my retail days, you?”

“Few here and there but only after hard days. Found a way to deal with it though.”

Playfully he rumbled back, “Oh really, do tell.”

After a soft giggle you replied, “I used to imagine there was a special circle of Hell for terrible customers.”

“Ooh, and what’s the torture, waiting in endless check out lines?”

“Nope. They get in and out just fine, within moments.” His brow rose as he glanced at you, “They get back home, put it all away and scrub their homes spotless, then at sunrise their front door opens and a herd of workers in the uniforms from the store come in, touch everything, knock everything down onto the floor and the person can’t move or say a single thing other than ‘Have a nice day!’ No matter how hard they try they’re stuck in place. Then the herd leaves at sundown and a loud voice rings through the room with an order to go back to the store for the items on the list that floats down from the ceiling. And when they get back they keep finding broken, hidden things and everything they touch is either covered in some mysterious powder or sticky while moving through cloud after cloud of overpowering cologne and perfume.”

He chuckled deeply at your side trying to hold in his loud laugh.

“Now that, is perfect.”


	9. Tea? Oh Dear! - Tom Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Hiddleston Fluff for you! Hope you like it! :D Dumping an ass then making friends with a group of women after just made your night. Cherry on top, you were set up with one of their Sons. But when he shows up you are ready to drop at the owner of the blue eyes locked on yours.

“We could still make the midnight showing of the new Jurrassic Park.”

Your brows rose as you locked eyes with the brown eyed southern actor claiming his spot on your arm for his first award show ever who turned his head nearly slurring out, “You can’t see that one, I dated x.” (X is nowhere near the main character in the film) His breath already reeking with the alcohol he downed before joining you in the car you’d picked him up in for your first official outing as a couple after your set up a week ago.

“So?”

“I’ve seen them naked, makes it so you can’t see the movie!”

You nod, “Alright then, in that case you can’t see the new Avengers movies or the one about King Arthur, or anything with any of the Lord of the Rings or Hobbit actors. To name a few.”

Their eyebrows raise, “How many actors have you dated?!”

You cross your arms, “None, But I’ve seen almost all of them naked, or at least close to it, and at one point or another had a far more emotionally fulfilling relationship with them. Even if it was entirely dreamed up on my side, but each was important in a way of helping me through some very hard times in my life. So that leaves you with a very small list of three actors whose movies are safe for you to see.”

“That’s not even the same thing!”

You turn to face them uncrossing your arms, “No, it’s not. But you know what, I can understand keeping your secrets, not that I have a huge list of people that I talk to in the first place, and in the least I would have enough respect that if you’re uncomfortable watching something with either you or a certain person in it I would understand and take it somewhere else, out of respect for you.” You point your finger at him, “But don’t you dare for one minute think that just because you’re this huge important actor that you have the right to tell me what I can or can’t do, say or watch. Because i’ve been there before and I will be damned before I let you or anyone else have that amount of control over me again. Now you’re an incredible actor but just because I like your movies doesn’t mean I have to like you as a person, so I think it’s best that we just leave it at nice to meet you.”

The car stops at the event and the driver is doing his best not to laugh as you get out and walk into the event thinking to yourself as you go to take your place in line on the long carpet entrance beside your waiting agent,  _“I spent hours getting ready I’ll be damned if I’m missing this.”_

Around you your floor length sleeveless and backless velvet black gown settled as your agent held his hands at his sides, “Where’s Drew?”

Adjusting the pairing fake fur lined wrap in the bend in your arms while adjusting the clutch in your hand you answered, “We broke up.”

He raised a brow, “It’s been two hours since I left you!”

You nodded, “The six pack he bathed in was pretty off putting.”

Nodding his head he wet his lips before his hazel eyes met yours, “You’ll be alright on your own?”

You nodded offering him a gentle smile as a larger star passed you on your right stealing a glimpse of you in your gown while his date eyed your glittering ring and fake gem coated clutch, “Of course, not my first event alone. I can always meet up with Timmy back stage to wait between my presenting.”

He nodded again and motioned his hand to the side after reaching out after his request for permission adjusting the choker strap around your neck holding up the near sheer portion of your gown not being supported by the hidden wiring underneath the portion covering your chest also holding your cleavage in place. In a steady pace he led you to the first of your stops to do a short interview where as expected your first question was about your assumed date, “I would have guessed a certain Drew would be escorting you.”

With a large grin as you weakly chuckled you replied, “Up until about half an hour ago he was. Found out a bit late we didn’t see eye to eye on certain areas pertaining a relationship.”

With a raised brow the interviewer asked, “You’re not going to give me anything more than that?”

Your smile inched larger after you released your lip after a quick nip at it to say, “Some men believe they have far more say over their significant other’s lives than others. I’ve been a possession before, obviously it didn’t work for me.”

“Ah.” After wetting his lips he shifted the questioning to your latest role on a tv show, mixing in a hinted joke at your recurring and continuously dying character on two of the new Marvel shows, the same woman that just keeps popping up again and again in the background on each even after dying or being terribly disfigured or harmed without so much as a name or back story stirring hope through fans for one someday. 

A few minutes later you had moved on again to the next interview before you paused for your pictures, tilting your head slightly as you got into place releasing your long braided ponytail to rest down the center of your back before walking inside. You had gotten there early as you were told, walking in you headed straight for the waiting area, a row of large rooms packed with arm chairs and couches around small tables perfect for teas or cocktails and a few snacks before moving to the main ballroom where you would have to claim your seat beside your now ditched date.

Easily you found your way through to one of the quieter rooms spotting your friend behind the bar, on the way however your path paused at the elderly group of women all dressed to the nines on the circle of love seats having a quiet discussion. With an easy smile you approached them and gently smiled at them when they glanced up at you curiously, their soft smiles growing as you said, “I was going to get myself some tea, you didn’t happen to want any did you?” With a round of nods you took the short walk to the bar placing the order then waited there to walk back with the waiter pushing the tea set coated tray, your forward glance leaving you oblivious to the pack of curious Marvel stars off in the distance watching the woman possibly pestering their Mothers.

Fully expecting to accept your cup of tea from the tray and stroll away leaving the ladies to their former discussion you had to force another smile and nod claiming the bare seat they offered you. With a sip of your tea your ankles crossed under your gown when you locked eyes with a woman in deep blue as she asked you your name after stating she’d seen you somewhere.

“Jaqi.”

Another in the group tapped a finger to her lips before extending it at you saying, “You were blonde last season, on that Marvel show.”

You nodded with a weak giggle, “Yes I was.” A few soft gasps as it clicked in their minds later and you were drawn fully into a conversation about your ever changing wardrobe and appearance that drifted towards a slew of actors from the golden age of Hollywood drawing out a near enamored smile from you at your shared love of that era. For nearly an hour you gushed and giggled with the rest of them, the most of it with holding your shivers after curling your wrap around the woman at your side who had forgotten to grab hers before her flight out. Her smile grew as she met your gaze with a somehow familiar set of glistening blue eyes to ask in a crisp British accent, “You’re here alone?”

With an embarrassed chuckle you replied, “I had a date, but he proved to be less than gentlemanly for my liking.”

A scheming smile spread on her face as she replied, “Are you free on Friday?” Your brow rose as she continued, “My Son’s free from a bad patch of his own. It would be simple, dinner, movie, as gentlemanly as possible I give you my word.”

After another weak chuckle your eyes scanned over the group as they all chipped in that if their Sons weren’t taken already they’d be doing the same and that he was a great catch. With a slight barely there shrug you replied, “If he’s anything like you I’m certain we’ll get along stupendously.”

Her smile grew as she reached in her purse collecting her phone stirring another curious round of glances from the distant group to gain your phone number as you offered her yours in return, smiling at you brightly as she settled the details of the restaurant to meet in before the following film. Moments later however your agent found you and called you away granting the men to see your full outfit without the wrap earning a few gulps they were thankful their significant others weren’t there to catch while you left your wrap in her care to keep her warm. 

With a smile you met with the other first round of presenters all learning your categories and awards while claiming your envelopes and awards to be passed off while in the row of seats lined up to keep you all in order. Just before your turn to claim the stage your agent stopped before you with a relieved sigh saying, “Drew was dropped back at home a few minutes ago.” Your brow rose, “Apparently he couldn’t even manage to stumble out of the car to his first interview, his agent whisked him away. So no worries there.” After looking you over he asked, “What was it with the group earlier?”

“Oh, just offered them some tea and fell into a discussion on the golden days of Hollywood.” He nodded and you rolled your eyes accepting his help to your feet, “It’s far more interesting then you assume it to be.”

…

On their paths to their own tables the men went to claim their dates with Tom Hiddleston eyeing the fake fur lined wrap coating his Mother’s back causing him to ask, “Who was that woman?”

His Mother Diana replied with a large grin earning one from him instantly in return, “Jaqi, oh lovely young woman.”

At his side Chris Evans asked his Mother, “How did you start talking in the first place?”

Mrs Evans replied, “She asked us if we wanted some tea.”

Chris H asked, “What all did you talk about.”

After a huge smile with an excited gasp of air Mrs Evans replied, “Oh everything from clothes to movies, food, oh and the jerk she was supposed to come with.”

With curiously furrowed brows Idris asked, “She didn’t ask about us at all?”

They shake their heads, and Mrs Evans replied, “Didn’t even trade last names dear.”

On their path to the tables Diana nudged her Son’s elbow with hers and whispered as he leaned in, both with smiles, “I got her number, so you can call her.”

“Mum I…”

Her hand patted the back of his, “Oh psh…she’s an incredible woman, you’ll love her, just the sort of woman I want for you. Besides I already set it all up, dinner and a movie next Friday.”

“Mum..”

“Don’t Mum me.” Fixes his tie with a large smile meeting his gaze with hers drawing another smile from him at her beaming grin, “You’ll love her.”

After a short exhale he nodded, “Alright. Since you set it up I’ll go.” He eyed the wrap around her asking, “Did she let you keep the wrap, or-.”

She glanced down chuckling softly, “Oh I’d forgotten it completely. It really does feel quite incredible, nice and thick and not overly heavy, perfect for events like these. I do hope she doesn’t catch a chill.”

With a smirk Tom replied, “Perhaps she’ll drop by for it later when she remembers.” His eyes dropped to his jacket pocket as she eased out his phone and punched in your number before returning it and giving his pocket a gentle pat making him smile a bit wider again.

With a gentle pull he eased her into her seat before claiming his own scanning over the crowd hoping to possibly catch another glance of you without any luck. The lights lowered as the hosts took the stage and the show began, only bringing another glimpse of you as the third presenter, a soft snicker came from one of the actors on Tom’s right recognizing you from a scene you’d shared before as he got a full glimpse of your shimmering purple eyes on the jumbo screen through your reading from the prompter before finally opening your envelope welcoming up one of the actors from a nearby table to the men. With a smile you passed the award off and turned gripping your hem for your turn and walk backstage, then out to your two empty seats with the actors watching your path to the table nearly against the wall opposite them and your seat right up against it.

All night your paths seemed to just barely miss one another until you managed to bump into Diana in her path to the rest room as you were leaving to collect your warp again and confirm you would meet up with her Son.

…

Soon enough Friday came and you were early, claiming your seat in the candle lit restaurant you clearly realized to be perfect for an incredibly romantic setting for your start to what you hoped to be your best date ever, not much of a competition but you could still hope for it just the same. Shifting your crossed leg a bit higher over the other you accepted your tea you hoped to help calm you down as you mentally once again debated whether your deep blue dress was truly the best choice for tonight. 

But at least you imagined yourself to appear somewhat suitable for this setting. Warmly the scent wafted into your lungs as you raised the cup just in time to spot the silver suited figure of the man portraying your character always seems to be donning a wink towards either in your clothing or a habit. Those same dazzlingly blue eyes turned to the waiter who set out another cup and poured it at his smiling request through your first sip.

Mentally between your panicked shouts you lowered your cup eyeing Tom Hiddleston as he claimed a sip of his own holding his lingering gaze on you with those same several hidden message filled eyes you’d yet to decipher their meaning towards you.  _Oh dear._  Softly the words rang through your mind as he lowered his cup with a smile at your asking, “You’re Diana’s Son?”

After a weak chuckle he replied, “Yes. She speaks very highly of you.”

With a smile of your own you caught another shift in his eyes with a subtle shifting of his shoulders as you replied, “Obviously she did the same about you, rightfully so of course.”

Unable to help it the corner of his mouth twitched up as he wet his lips and shifted again to settle his arms on the table to ask, “I have to ask.” His eyes scanned over your face again before his continuing, “Who exactly were you expecting?”

You shrugged through a weak chuckle as his smile broke out larger in a curious chuckle of his own at your stating, “Not a clue. Someone able to borrow an incredibly expensive suit for a night at least was my best guess.”

“Then why-,” he wet his lips glancing up at the waving woman passing your table on the way to leave before meeting your gaze with a melting smile at your hint of a blush as you claimed another sip of your tea watching his eyes shimmering in the candle light. “Why agree to it. I mean, I’ve been set up before but by friends, family, agents…”

His words trailed at your next smile lowering your cup again, “The way I see it, anyone sharing my love for black and white films with swooning damsels and debonair lead men willing to dance their way down a flight of stairs or hurls chairs with the best of them would most likely have an equally as incredible child, at least by the odds my mind worked out. If not, at least I could stun the Son by keeping a friendship with his Mother.”

With another chuckle Tom watched your dazzling smile drop to the menu as he slid his fingers anxiously around the edge of his trying to calm his nerves, “You most likely would not be wrong in that.” Lowering his gaze to the menu only to keep darting it back up to you each few lines, simply choosing something his Mother had suggested from her last trip here being similar to what you had ordered.

Within moments of passing the menus over with your orders. After a casual mention of a book he’d gotten stuck in earlier, hence his only five minute early arrival tonight you both sank into a swirl of topics. Spilling out the depths of your shared interest as far back as the obvious Shakespeare and Elizabeth Gaskell to newer authors through the arrival and completions of your meal. 

.

Before you’d known it the pair of you were on your feet headed towards the theater for your late showing, both partially dreading having to remain silent and drop your conversation for the next near two hours. But through your place in line your eyes rose to meet his as he smiled at you easing his jacket around your shoulders stirring a weak from you through your thanks before he eased your hair out from underneath it and waited for your hands to work through the sleeves before his fingertips grazed along your open palm soon wrapped in his.

Through the crowded line you led the way as the adorably tall figure snuggled with you in an attempt to hide his identity from those around you. With a grin he missed your reaching into your purse to draw out a large folded flat cap and tapped his shoulder with it gaining a wide curious grin from him answered with a simple explanation, “I always keep a hat in my bags, rain and all that.”

He chuckled again, “Thank you.” His eyes shining at you brightly through adding the hat he tucked as low as he could manage over his eyes only to release your hand to curl his arms around your middle resting his chin on your shoulder as he softly purred next to your ear, “Hope you still don’t mind my hiding place.”

His grin growing as he felt your cheek rising to press against his through your soft awkward giggle before whispering back, “I would never object to being your hiding place.” Your gaze dropped for a moment only to feel your heart skip at his lips pressing against your cheek before his snuggling stance again while he chuckled softly to himself.

.

For the short walk inside after your purchasing the tickets he remained fixed behind you until you entered the dimly lit theater with his hands fixed on yours behind your back following you to your pre-decided seats from your discussion outside, where he propped up dividing arm rest and happily curled around you. Holding his spot facing you against the wall in the two seats in the back set apart from the rest of the row. Your hushed conversation continued between his blatantly obvious lingering glances at your lips barely inches from his in his hiding hunch, missed by you entirely at your nervous gaze locked on the same replaying slides of random facts and guessing games for the wait. One more heated gaze at your lips after your wetting them after another of your soft giggles his head turned forward at the screen lighting up for the previews.

Wetting his own lips he forced his attention to the film as he settled a bit closer to your side, crossing an ankle over his knee as he adjusted one of his socks only to leave it there at its place resting against your crossed legs. As the opening credits rolled he drew his lower lip into his mouth withholding his idiotic cheek aching grin at your head settling against his chest, causing his arm to tighten around you out of reflex while your hands settled in a woven mess on his lower thigh draped across your lap soon covered by his free hand to stroke absent minded circles against your skin.

.

Hand in hand you strolled your way out of the theater strolling through the nearly empty streets to stop into a small diner with a giggle as he avoided a large group of young ladies passing a bit too closely for his liking. In a steady exhale he calmed at their passing by unnoticed and met your gaze with a smile offering a snack you happily agreed to. This time choosing to claim a curved booth in the mainly abandoned diner granting you much more privacy along with a chance to continue your close contact. Soon enough you’d melted into your same giggling mess of an entranced conversation flowing through your snack and out into the streets when the diner was closing for the night. Barely past three you were back out into the chilly air tucked under Tom’s arm for a lengthy stroll as your minds unknowingly took you out towards the not too distant beach.

One by one the ocean breezes blew over you on your stroll across the wooden walkway lowly sounding at your every step through your lamp lit stroll. Somewhere along the way as the sun was rising again your location was found out by the same camera crews from earlier had settled into a safe distance filming away your every moment, including your pause at the end of the long pier where his same lingering gazes on you lips ended. Your hat was folded and slipped into his back pocket as his free hand curled over your cheek moments after your head had turned just enough to meet his gaze again drawing his lips to yours. Firmly they melted against yours while his other arm drew you flat against his chest through your hands settling on his chest and in a slow easing path around the side of his neck through your rise onto your toes to lean more into the abruptly ending kiss.

A loud crash drew your eyes to the camera crews all beginning to shout at the person that had collided with their car they had parked halfway in the street and halfway in the shoulder. A weak giggle left you through Tom’s chuckling through turning his head to face you again only to ease his nose against yours to claim another kiss when you peered up at him again. A rumble from his stomach being your reason for parting this time earning another embarrassed chuckle from him at his locking eyes with you again to say, “Pancakes?”

With a nod you smiled up at him with another giggle, “Pancakes sound excellent.” He nodded and readied to pull back only to pause at your saying, “One thing.” He raised a brow only to chuckle as your arms eased around his neck in your rise onto your toes again to be met halfway through another tight grip on you through the passionate lip lock leaving him breathless at your pulling away. A wry chuckle left him at your hand sliding down his arm to grip his fingers loosely starting your walk back up the pier, past the crowd of still shouting cameramen. Your hat was added once again while his arm settled around your back through his kissing the top of your head at your lean against his side once again.

Not long after you’d strolled into the same diner claiming your same booth for breakfast filled with more lingering gazes until your final hand in hand stroll to your hotel not far from his.

Wetting his lips again he asked, “So, you live in the States?”

You nodded glancing up at him, “Renting a room at my Uncle’s.” His brows rose through his biting his lip eagerly, “Are you headed back to England?”

He shook his head, “No, um, where, does said Uncle live?”

With a giggle you replied, “Oh, California. Up in a vineyard, bit of a drive for work but I usually crash at his Son’s through filming nights mostly.”

“Wow, that sounds, incredible. I’m going to be out in LA for a bit, new show out there.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he eyed your bright smile up at him, “When are you headed back?”

“Um,” Your head turned and you glanced down easing the watch on his wrist to your view and you replied, “Four hours.”

Then met his eye again as he peered at his watch saying, “Hmm, we should be getting back then. Can’t miss our flights.”

Outside your hotel you shared another awkward chuckle as you passed him his jacket again confirming that Diana had in fact already given you each other’s numbers enabling you to set up another date when you were both settled into your homes again after the long flight. He stole another smiling glance at you on your path inside before crossing to the next block where his hotel was. 

Each step drawing a mental growl louder in his mind at his body finally feeling the effects of your shared sleepless night. In the elevator you leaned against the wall feeling wobbly on your feet as you glanced at your tall heels you were shocked not to have triggered any pain until now, leaving only your obviously enamored trance with the amazing man.

Back in your hotel room you couldn’t help but hum along to the song ‘It only takes a moment’ from ‘Hello Dolly!’ replayed in your mind once again adding to your concluded thought that even if this ended, fizzled or blew up in your face you could now happily say no matter what you had a wonderful day with a one of a kind pure hearted man straight from your dreams. Softly to yourself you whispered,  _“I really owe Diana a room full of flowers.”_  Stripping and filling the tub to soak your feet, continuing your humming until you dried and changed into your comfy jeans, long socks and a baggy cardigan over your tight tank top finally freeing your long curls to flow freely after its night of being tightly pulled back into yet another form of ponytail.

…

Softly your sneakers tapped on the polished ground on your path to your gate after passing through security, each step nearly causing you to collapse as your exhaustion crept up on you ready to pounce all at once. Your smile flinched larger at your approach to the counter in your gate while you adjusted your small duffel bag on your shoulder then turned to claim your seat only to catch the smirk of the two Chris both smirking at you on their arrival to your gate. Their heads turned watching you pass them to claim your seat in the hard seats where you stole a moment to rub your face with a low grumble only to look up just as two bodies plopped into the seats beside you. Looking up you locked eyes with your image on the phone screen as two teenage girls leaned against you with large grins stealing a picture you barely had time to flash a smile for before they darted off again to do the same to the guys approaching you.

Heavily they dropped into the now empty seats both chuckling as Chris Evans said, “Heard the date went well.”

His answer came with an awkward giggle from you at your lean forward to rest your forehead against the duffel in your lap while Hemsworth laughed as he spotted Tom strolling into the same gate, turning his head towards the laugh only to find your head rising again to meet Evans’ eye replying, “How exactly?”

He laughed pulling out his phone showing you the pages of pictures and videos of your four dates in one stretching through the night leading to the ones of you kissing in front of the sunrise you mentally set a note to download a copy later for your background. Biting your lip you nodded and giggled awkwardly again before your head turned to Hemsworth shifting to the empty seat on his left allowing Tom to sit beside you while more of the same group of guys trickled in pooling around you through Tom scrolling through his phone to send you the copies of the pictures the guys had sent him. Your eyes shot up once again as in a moment you were squeezed in a beefcake sandwich as Idris drew his phone to snap a picture of all of you together, one that he switched off with Benedict to get one with him in it before sending them to everyone there including you.

Another giggle left you at Tom’s helping you back into your seat again after while phones dinged around you at the men uploading the pictures to their various social accounts. A clear voice sounded overhead announcing boarding, leading to your phones being shut off on your path to board as the guys all formed a line only to have those same teens approach Tom and the guys that had arrived last. All bearing large grins while you claimed your seat, in the back right in the first class section, your one splurge you only claimed, the extra space for the cross country flights. Looking up you flashed a weak smile at Sebastion who froze at his seat marked beside yours, with a turn of his head he caught Tom’s entrance and glance back at you after his adding his bag to the over head bin in the seat beside Evans in the front row. The soft urging of the stewardess brought them all to their seats and buckled up for take off.

All through the taxiing Sebastian kept chuckling softly at Tom’s fidgeting in his struggle not to glance back at you through it, his hand rose to rub his face mentally counting down the times he caught Tom’s hand flex and curl between his fingers rising to ease across his lips. Finally a soft ding sounded as your eyelids drooped as your head settled against your curled arm resting on the wall beside your seat through a steady exhale. A gentle tap on your knee drew your eyes open as Sebastian said, “As much as I’m sure you’re an amazing travel buddy I don’t think I can last 18 hours with that puppy dog stare.”

After a wink from him he smiled at you through his rise to his feet for the short walk a few rows up where his hand bumped Tom’s shoulder gaining his eye contact with a curious smile after a glance back towards your neighboring empty seat through Sebastian’s saying, “Up and out.” Tom’s brow rose, “Come on, it’s an 18 hour flight and I can’t imagine sleeping with you staring my row down with that puppy dog stare.” His head nodded to the side as Evans chuckled behind Tom nudging his back stirring his releasing his belt and rise to his feet catching your curious gaze as he passed the chuckling men around him then claimed the empty seat giving you a nervous smile.

Sliming back at him you said, “It seems you’re my new traveling buddy.”

His smile inched wider as he replied, “It seems I am.” With a weak chuckle he offered you his pillow catching your drooping lids, and smiled helping to pull your blanket you pulled from you bag higher over your shoulders as your head settled into the reclined chair. A smile eased onto his face as his hand resting with yours at your side wriggled your fingers tighter in his as you sunk deeper into sleep, within moments he’d joined you gripping yours tighter in return. Somewhere between switching and your first meal a few chuckles were heard as Tom stirred to find you somehow twisted onto your side under your seatbelt still with your leg resting on his leg rest with his hand under your blanket gripping your thigh just above your knee. Tom’s body somehow had shifted to rest halfway on your chair and half on his, with your head on his side while his legs curled up around yours. The chuckles stirred Tom’s curious glance over to the sound of a cranking revealing Benedict having just claimed another picture of his friend’s awkward position earning an eye roll from Tom as Evans chuckled saying, “You make a nice pair. Though I suppose it helps she’s got so much space on her seat to share with you.”

In a glance down at your grumble Tom caught your hand shifting and the soft clink sounding of your belt being released finally before your eye peeked open causing your hand to grip your blanket you pulled up over your head. A few chuckles sounded around you at your mumble, “Honestly, between you lot and my Cousin’s kids, can’t sleep at all without someone staring at me.”

Straightening up Tom rested across the small gap between your chairs holding you in place on his chest through another picture being stolen by Benedict who smirked stating, “I’ll have these developed right away, send you copies.”

From under the blanket you peeked out again as Hemsworth chuckled and stated, “You should have seen some of the positions Tom twisted into. Downright adorable on his wiggle over too.”

Chuckling weakly you settled back under the blanket on Tom’s chest feeling his kiss on the strip of your forehead still peeking out as you settled into another nap until the meal was served signaling the first film of a marathon you both snuggled through. All through to your landing when Tom’s agent ushered him away from you at the exit gate after allowing a few pictures of you both among the large group. But off on your walk towards the bus leading to the long term parking lots you caught that very same puppy dog gaze through Idris’ near hopping pace at your side once he heard your drive went past his rental house, saving him the need for a taxi while Robert tagged along too to claim his car as well beside Ruffalo who was crashing at his place.

 


	10. Delerious - Tom Hiddleston/Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sleep deprived night sends you on what you assume to be a once and a lifetime encounter with two of your favorite actors.

Yet anther blink left you wishing your body could simply just drop. Each breathe leaving you painfully in this shimmering pink monstrously heavy sleeveless gown squeezing you tightly as your shoes gained another pained throb at the final set of steps allowing you into the rear of the group you would have gasped at had you not been so tired. Behind you stood the main cast of the Marvel films all curiously eyeing the glittering woman before them as you hit the button for the floor you wanted. Curled in the arms of Benedict, or Dr Strange his most recent role to date, was the same brunette woman that had been placed through the ringer lately at the news of their sudden wedding a few days prior. Her nerves only spiking higher at your second glance back at her triggering an unconscious shift closer to her Husband’s chest while his arms curled tighter around her and his lips pressed to the top of her head.  
Your smile doing nothing to calm her through your turn until you asked, “Has anyone told you that you look breathtaking today?”  
Without any control she beamed brightly at the compliment while the others around her did the same through her soft, “Thank you.” As her snuggling cocoon deepened and another kiss was planted on top of her head from her grinning Husband.  
Raising your hand through your withheld giggle it formed a small circling wave through your saying, “And I just have to say, blanket statement to all your Mothers, Well done.”  
Their smiles grew between their muffled chuckles and snickers as you glanced at Robert Downy Jr beside Hugh Jackman, And your Wives, wow.” The words now flowing out of you as your mind screamed for you to just shut up and walk away as the elevator dinged at your passing yet another floor, “You lose them, shame on you.” Your eyes snapped back to Benedict and his still beaming Bride, Have an incredible Honeymoon, it’ll calm down, we’re not all jerks.” Once again your mental screams were ignored as yoru finger pointed at Benedict who had to bite his lip to contain his chuckle, “Every chance you get, don’t forget how breathtaking she is and how you lucked into it.”  
Another giggle left you at the freeing ding when the doors opened and you claimed one last glance at the group mumbling, “Very well done.”  
While Benedict kissed his Wife’s cheek whispering against her ear, “No problem there.”  
Releasing his lip from between his teeth Tom Hiddleston’s lanky figure inched out more from against the wall, having felt a tad bit ignored by the gorgeous woman complimenting his Mother while Chris Evans stated, “So, compliments our Moms then walks off. Not much of a pick up line.”  
Mark Ruffalo stated, “I think she was trying to be respectful about it.”  
The new Bride, “I like her.”  
In a quick glance at your back Tom exited the elevator as Chris Evans said, “Is it bad that it still worked for me?” His eyes followed Tom’s path causing him to head out after him on the path to meet up with you.  
Hugh chuckled watching the doors close again, “Would have worked on me.”  
Robert, “My Wife would have hugged her.” Mid reach to draw his phone from his pocket to share the story.  
…  
Halfway between your third painful slam on the path down the rocky mountain side your eyes shot open bringing your room into focus. Exhaling slowly you wiggled free from the arms holding you and climbed over the body blocking you from the restroom. The edge of the bed disappeared at its shifting causing your knee to slip free sending you falling on your side to the pile of clothes on the ground. Exhaling sharply you rolled and rose at your body’s clench to hold your bladder, in a teetering path on your toes across the frigid floor you made it to the restroom in time. With a sigh you blinked closer to consciousness from under your pool of curls hanging over your face and eyed the large men’s dress shirt you were wearing.  
As soft and beautifully made as it was it still didn’t ring any bells to you as to who it belonged to. The body from the other room not giving you any clues either at the sight of only a bare shoulder you saw, having paid no mind to the face at all. With the sleeves pushed up you washed your hands trying to remember the last time you had anyone in your bed at all leaving you to mumble mentally, “What the hell did I say last night??”  
Exhaling again after the sleeves had dropped over your hands again you walked back into the bedroom once the lights were doused, the shirt smoothing over your bare chest revealing the knowledge of only your panties underneath.  
Stepping closer to the bed your eyes widened at the two bare chested men sleeping in your bed, not just any men but both Chris Evans and Tom Hiddleston, sleeping soundly as their hands smoothed searchingly over the bare space you had left. Mentally you mumbled to yourself, “Oh Damn. How the hell…” Inhaling deeply you steps forward again returning to Tom’s warm back to climb back over him, feeling him shift under you then lean to lay over you along with Chris doing the same. Both bringing the blankets higher over you three in their returned tangled position around you between mumbled sentiments against your skin where their lips had pressed and settled into sleep once again. Closing your eyes you forced your questions away and simply focused on the moment itself you imagined to never happen again.  
…  
A shrill ring tone broke Chris from his sleep with a sharp jerk, his eyes opened and fell on you stirring a smile, after your eyes blinked open at your sleepy glance up at him his lips met yours as he said, “Sorry, mine.” Blinking in confusion your head turned as another set of lips landed on your cheek through a waking sigh while Chris rolled to dig through his pile of clothes exposing the dips and cures leading to his bare backside when the blankets rolled down. His throat cleared as he answered his phone, “Robert. It is really early.  
Turning your head you locked eyes with the owner of the fingers stroking your cheek, a soft chuckle came from him on his closing the distance between you, his lips soon parting wider slipping his tongue to mingle with yours while the muscle pulsing and tapping against your thigh triggered your hands to ease across his chest and arms then onto his sides while he shifted between your legs. Firmly his hands gripped each in memorizing strokes relaxing them around him while Chris turned glancing at you both with a missed playful glare as he said, “See you at lunch. We’ll be there.” Promptly hanging up and dropping his phone onto his clothes as your lips were freed through Tom’s lips grazed along the side of your neck. Sliding closer his lips met yours and between their shifting muscular bodies falling into a familiar pattern the night before flooded back into your mind when a hand dipped between your thighs as another trail of lips passed over your chest through the release of each button on your borrowed shirt.  
…  
In the warm sunlight you joined the pair on the entrance to the small café, the group off in the corner all smiling up at you between their spouses and Mothers eagerly waiting to meet the woman their Sons and Husbands had told them about. Two of whom stood and claimed tight hugs from the men at your sides, who promptly turned to introduce you to them. Through the lunch you felt that same familiar swimming feeling all through the meal at your lingering suspicions that all this would go away soon enough, so once again you held your smile and decided to enjoy it while it lasted.  
…  
Rolling over in the creeping sunlight you burrowed under your covers as you groaned at your ridiculous dream. With a sigh you settled again in your warm hiding place. Barely a moment later the mattress shifted to the body sliding in to curl around you. With a creeping smile you giggled softly at the lips pressing to your cheek before a soft accented whisper sounded against your ear, “Got an early flight back Darling.”  
Turning over you locked eyes with Tom curling your arms around his neck for a welcoming kiss through his pulling you onto his lap as he sat up. Wrapping his arms around you he shifted to the end of the bed carrying you towards the kitchen where you heard plates being shifted to the table as Chris’ voice called out, “Honey Bear, what did you do to the toaster?”  
After another giggle you accepted his kiss when you were lowered into your seat and replied, “I did nothing. Your Niece dropped by last week, hasn’t been right since.”  
He nodded, “Hmm.”  
Tom chuckled settling at your side after claiming your glasses of juice he carried to the table, “What else have we missed?” Your smile inched wider through your sharing the eventless break you’d had apart on their latest press tour before they shared theirs and promptly carried you back to bed at your yawn for another tangled nap allowing you all more well needed rest.


End file.
